Ever After High: Unlocked Season 1
by madelinethehatter
Summary: In Ever After High: Unlocked, you can ask the main 4, Raven, Apple, Briar, and Madeline, questions, dare them to do dares, and even make a bet with them! MORE INFO IN FIRST CHAPTER! So come with us, as we Unlock Ever After High! (bad summary, I know!) Ratings might change from the questions/dares/bets. ENJOY!
1. Ever After High: Unlocked Info

**MUST READ!**

**Hi fanfictioners! Now, let me lay down some info bout this fanfic ur about to read. **

***This is my first fanfic related to Ever After High, so plz don't flame or anything. If I get some things wrong, I apologize and plz excuse the mistakes.**

***This fanfic is gonna be a ask poll and a dare show in text! So, ask questions, ask dares, etc, and the main 4 might just answer your questions or do your dares! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**For the questions and dares, there are rules:**

**1. Personal dares/questions are allowed.**

**2. Creepy dares/questions are allowed.**

**3. Whacked- Up questions/dares are allowed**

**4. Romantic questions/dares are allowed. **

**5. Any other kinds of questions/dares are allowed. **

**6. You can include other EAH characters that's not in the main 4 in questions/dares. For example: ****EAHFan Dares: Hey Raven I dare u to sing Hallelujah with Dexter.**

***This fanfic will have a little bit of songs in it, if someone does a dare related to a song. **

***This fanfic _might_ get left or prosponed, because of my _actual_ life off the computer is busy or I don't feel like updating.**

***There will be seasons, and there will be 20 episodes. So every 100 dares/questions will be a season.**

***The chapter after this will be the season 1 opening of EAH: Unlocked. So to keep me occupied and to entertain you guys (and bc the ask box isn't full enough for each episode), ill put little one-shots of if EAH characters were in game shows and stuff.**

***Every show of _Ever After High: Unlocked_ will include 5 dares/questions. So that means FIRST 5 TO DARE/ASK WILL DEFINITELY BE ANSWERED/DONE!**

***One question/dare per person per show/chapter plz! so you cant be like: "Oh im gonna dare 5 dares so all of them can be in a show." NO. You cant do that. PERIOD. **

***Oh, and you can bet on the main 4. Ex: EAHFan Bets: Hey Madeline bet you can't go a day drinking coffee instead of tea. If you lose, you owe me your teapots.**

**So, ASK AND DARE AND ASK TRUTHS AND STUFF! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**


	2. Ever After High: Unlocked S1 E1

**A.N:** **srry for not updating guys! I was on vacay! So since I've gotten over 5 comments, this will be the intro and episode 1 of EAHU! so ENJOY!**

* * *

The lights turn on to show a stage set set up like a talk show. The set was decorated with a magenta carpet, a clear glass coffee table, a magenta 1 person sofa chair, 2 pink ones and 2 purple ones. The set had magenta velvet curtains hanging in the back with the Ever After High logo sign hanging in the center of the curtains with a neon sign with words "Unlocked" in cursive text hanging next to the logo sign. A girl with dark brown curly hair and hipster glasses walks onto the set, waving to the live audience as they clapped. She was wearing a royal purple dress which the top looked like a baggy shirt and the bottom was slightly poofy. She had on silver ankle wedge boots, and accessorized with pink bracelets and earrings

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the series premiere of Ever After High: Unlocked!" She said. Then the audience clapped and cheered. "My name is Coco, your host! Now who's ready to kick off the season?" Everyone cheered. "Now, lets introduce the 4 girls who is destined to unlock their destinies! Here they are now! Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Apple White, and Raven Queen!" The crowd cheered louder than before. The 4 girls waved and blew kisses towards the audience. "Guys! Its so great to see you!" Coco said. "It's wonderful to see you too! How's every enchanted thing?" Apple asked. "Great! What about you guys?" Coco asked. "I _love_ being here! This is a total _page ripper_!" Briar said. "Me too! Its nice to see people who wouldn't run away." Raven said. "Oh my TEACUPS!" Madeline exclaimed. "It's TEA-RIFFIC being here!"

"Alright girls," Coco started. "Let's get this show on the road!" The crowd cheered. "This first question is for Raven! **epj2000 asks:** _'Raven, how do you feel about Dexter?'" _"Well..." Raven started. Apple, Briar, and _especially_ Madeline, looked at the rebel leader with anxiety. "Dexter and I are just friends. Just friends." Raven said, as a little pink blotch appeared in her pale cheeks. A long "oooooooo" came from the crowd, knowing what Raven _really _meant to say. "PEE GEE THURTEEEEEEN!" Rang out from the crowd.

"Ok, guys settle down,"Coco started. "This next question is for Apple. **MaxRide256 ****asks:** _'Apple how do you feel about Daring'._ "Sweetie," Apple started. "Me and Daring are still not a couple! Why start a relationship now when we are destined to do so after we take the pledge? We have _forever after _to be together. Anyways, I think Daring is a _charming_ guy."

"Thank you Apple!" Coco said. "Now our next question is for Raven! **Hilla-Chan1997 asks:** _'__Raven why is Cerise your best friend'_ "Because she is really a _hex-cellent _friend, and she feels what I feel, being misunderstood." Raven responded.

"Next question," Coco started. "Isn't for the main 4. So let me introduce to you guys Cerise Hood!" Coco gestured to the side of the stage to see Cerise walk out as the crowd cheered. "Hi Cerise! How are you?" Coco asked. "Great." Cerise responded a little bit shyly. "Ok, this question is for you. **phoenixdragon78 asks:** _'__Cerice, who is your dad?' _

"M-my dad?" Cerise asked. "I-um..." Cerise started. She looked around the stage set, trying not to look at anybody, and rested her eyes on the ceiling. The ceiling had a sky roof, revealing the night sky. With a full moon. Cerise's eyes went wide, her gray eyes slowly transitioning to a deep gold color. She began to panic, so she pulled her red hood lower to shadow her eyes and looked to her side. "I have to go." Cerise said quickly, and ran off the stage set and out the door.

"Oooookay, _that _was interesting." Briar said as she was texting on her iMirror. "I do hope Cerise is doing good with that cold." Madeline said. Somehow, she had a teacup saucer and a teacup, and was now sipping hot tea.

"This is the last one for this episode guys!" Coco said. The crowd "awwwww"ed in disappointment. "And what great idea to end it is with the _very first dare!_" The crowd cheered. "Ok, this dare is for Madeline to Apple. **E asks:** _'__Madeline, read a creepy story to Apple.' _"Okie dokie, doodlely dee, what should Madeline the Hatter read?" Madeline riddled. Her blue eyes shifted to the side with a gloved finger on her chin, complete with a questioned look. Then, a light bulb clicked on in Maddie's head. "I know a story that'll do well! It's called "The Apple Tree", a creepy tale. OOOooooOooo!" Madeline rhymed, adding a cheesy ghost sound affect at the end."

"Once upon a time, A girl was walking through the forest. It was her fav thing to do when she's bored. She's been walking for quite some time now, so she became a bit hungry for a snack. A snack she'd _love _to have was a juicy red apple. So she kept walking, until she saw an apple tree. She ran to the tree, and picked an apple. She held it, ready to take a bite. Then, she saw something unusual about the apple tree. She thought she saw red blotches on it. Nah, it was just the bark, she thought, so she shrugged it off and took a big bite out of the blood red apple. Suddenly, she felt a huge pain in her back, as if someone took a bite out of her. She fell to her knees, her clothes getting stained with red. She looked at the apple she bit, seeing instead of the white inside of the apple, she saw red, with red liquid spewing out of it. She then knew that the redness was... _blood._ She looked back up to the apple tree, and saw herself, her clothes and pale white skin painted with blood, her blonde hair no longer blonde, but now was black, her blue eyes now red, and an evil grin spread across her doppleganger self. Suddenly, she blacked out." After an hour, the girl's parents made a search party for their child. After searching, someone found evidence of the child, her favorite charm bracelet and a bitten apple on the forest dirt ground. Right at the foot of a blood-stained apple tree.

"So, legend has it, that if you bite an apple from an apple tree in a forest on the most creepiest of nights, _especially Friday the 13th,_ the girl with come back from the dead to haunt you. If you eat another apple, its... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Madeline ended, with a Queen of Hearts impression. "The End!" Raven and Coco were sitting speechless, eyes wide and mouths gaping open. Briar probably fell asleep half-way through the story, her pink shades over her eyes, snoring soundly. Apple, on the other hand, was curled up in her chair, a scared look on her face. And Madeline just went back to sipping her tea, like nothing happened. "O-ok guys, that's the season premiere of Ever After High Unlocked. N-night everyone. I hope you guys sleep well..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope u guys like the season premiere of EAH Unlocked! I will PM the first 5 ppl who commented about the new update and to thank them. Also, THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO HAS AND WILL PARTICIPATE IN EAHU!**


	3. Ever After High: Unlocked S1 E2

**A/N: Hi fanfictioners! The first episode of season 1 one EAHU was HEX-Ellent (get it?) and I had LOADS of fun! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! I should've lost my head for that! It's just that I have a project due in November, and I GOTTA GET IT DONE CUZ ITS DUE ONE DAY BEFORE MY B-DAY. Oh, and also, u can PM your questions/dares, if u don't wanna review it for the world to see. And if u do, I will NOT publish the question/dare! I'll surprise u all! MWAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, ENJOY EPISODE 2 OF EAHU!**

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Ever After High Unlocked!" Coco said as she walked on the set. The audience applauded. "Last episode was totally CRAY-CRAY! Now, we have more dares and questions!" The audience went wild. "Now lets get this show started!" The 4 girls, Raven, Madeline, Apple, and Briar walked on the set and sat in their chairs as the audience clapped and cheered. "Girls! Welcome back! Another day, another episode!" Coco said. " Thanks, Coco!" Madeline started. "I sure hope there won't be any more scary stories..." Apple said. "Now, lets get this PARTY STARTED!" Briar exclaimed.

"First question is for Maddie!" Coco started. "**Guest asks:** '_Maddie, why are you so cryptic most of the time?'" _"_Cryptic_?" Madeline questioned as she looked up from sipping her tea. "I bet the term you're looking for is _MAD! _And besides, its fun to be MA-AAAAAAAD!"

"Oooooo, this one's a dare!" Coco said. "And this one is from **MaxRide256**! Since this dare was privately messaged, I mustn't reveal what it its." "Awwwwwww..." The crowd said in unison. " Buuuut, we shall commence with the dare! Please welcome Prince Dexter Charming!" The crowd applauded and cheered as Dexter stepped out. "I LOVE U DEXTER!" Rang out from the crowd. "Hehe, thanks..." Dexter replied as he nervously rubbed the back of he neck. "Hey Dexter." Raven said. "OH! H-hey Raven!.. U look gore-great- I don't even know what gore means..." Replied the dorky prince. "Ok Dexter, you know what to do?" Asked Coco. "Yeah..." Answered Dexter. He shifted his eyes to Raven quickly, slowly blushing. He pulled out a microphone from his jacket and turned to Raven as a karaoke track played from the speakers. Dexter closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and...

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah"

Dexter started singing. Raven's eyes went slightly wide, in shock and in amusement. She thought it was kinda cute for him to serenade her. But it was all just a dare. No feelings or anything. Just a dare.

During the whole song, Dexter's eyes never left Raven's lilac colored ones. He shifted his eyes here and there, showing his nervousness, but most of the time their eyes were connected.

"Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you."

Dexter moved the microphone from his mouth as everyone was silent of shock. Raven just looked at him, with her mouth gaping open a bit. She then got up, walked over to Dexter, and looked into his eyes. Dexter didn't know what's gonna happen, because her face was straight, all she did was look into his eyes. Then, Raven smirked. Not like a "prepare to die" smirk, it was like a "I have a plan that'll change my destiny" smirk. "Thanks Dex for the song." Raven said. "And nice singing, by the way." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Dexter left the stage, with a big smile forming on his lips. Raven went back to her chair, and noticed Coco, Apple, Briar, and Madeline staring at her. "What?" Raven asked. Then, the audience went wild.

"Ok guys! Simmer down!" Coco said, as the audience did what was told. "This one's a question for everybody! **Guest asks: '**_My name is kaley and here is my question, and it is for all the characters: if you found out there was a school for (nice) monsters, and you could go there, what would you do?'_

"A school for nice _monsters?"_ Apple asked. "That means, they won't eat my brains right?" Briar asked. "Ooo! I've heard from Blondie that her roomie, C.A., comes from this school called Monster High." Apple said. "She says the monsters there are really nice." "Do they have tea parties?" Madeline asked. "_Page-ripper _parties?" Asked Briar. "Do they treat everyone the same?" Raven asked. "I would go to that school!" Maddie said, and the others agreed.

"Ok! Next is a question for Dexter! Everybody, Prince Dexter Charming!" The same thing happened like it did before when Dexter first walked out. "**ejp2000 asks: **_'Dexter, do you have a crush on Raven? Be honest!' _"Well, I..." Dexter started. "A 'crush' wouldn't really fit.." He said, making air quotes. He has gotten nervous, and started blushing. "Uh.. how about I have a liking to her?" "You like..._me?_" Raven asked. Dexter jumped, probably he didn't really notice Raven there.

"I'm supposed to be the next 'evil queen', I'm supposed to poison Apple with an apple," Raven started, as she got out of her chair and walked to Dexter. "How can _anyone _like _me,_ let alone have a crush on me!" Dexter made a face of embarrassment, like the ones you make when you have done something completely stupid. " I just can't believe you right now..." Raven said. Dexter wondered, right now, why does he do stupid and embarrassing things around Raven. "I just can believe you like me... for who I am, not what I'm destined to be. And that's what's amazing about you." Dexter just stood there, his face as red as Apple's dress, shocked, as was the audience and the 4 other girls. "Prince Dexter Charming, you are the most hex-ellent person I've ever came across. I didn't know you had a bit of rebel inside you." Raven said, as to make a joke. "It must be that you must've cast a spell on me..." Dexter said, as he played along with the joke. Raven smirked, and then they both leaned in, to find their lips touching. The royal and the rebel stood there, expressing their "liking" for each other. After at least 3 seconds, they pulled back. Raven looking into the prince's brown eyes, Dexter looking into the rebel's purple ones. Then they both smiled. "So.. see you later?" Dexter asked. "Sure Dex."

"Ok..." Coco said. "Next question, is for Ashlynn Ella! Please welcome her to the stage!" The audience clapped as Ashlynn stepped out. "This question is from **lilrainbow1215: **_'To ashelyn ella . What rebel are you closet too' _I gotta say, Madeline! She's very nice and sweet." Ashlynn said. "AWWWWW!" Madeline responded.

"Alright guys! That's it for Ever After High Unlocked!" Coco said. "See ya all later, and stayed tuned for episode 3!"


End file.
